A large and growing population of people utilize one or more electronic mobile devices (e.g., smartphone, tablet, etc.) in their daily life. As this population continues to grow, more and more people have begun utilizing these mobile devices to conduct transactions remotely, rather than in person. For instance, many people choose to obtain items (e.g., tangible goods, services, etc.) from online entities, rather than by visiting a brick-and-mortar entity to achieve the same end. In addition, with the ever growing popularity of virtual goods and currency, which are purchased for use in online communities or online games, the demand for purchasing goods from online entities is increasing. This newer model of conducting transactions allows people to purchase or otherwise obtain items from nearly any network-accessible location, such as their homes, places of work, public places and the like.
However, while this model offers certain conveniences, certain inconveniences may also exist. For instance, most online entities that offer items for acquisition typically limit their payment options to those that can be accepted and processed electronically. This may include credit cards, debit cards, bank transfers, gift cards, stored value accounts and the like. There is, however, a large community of unbanked people (those that have not obtained, or chose not to obtain, a credit card, debit card, etc.) who cannot participate in purchasing or obtaining items from online entities because the unbanked do not have access to these electronic forms of payment.